Second Chance of Happiness
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: When There is a chance for Atone the past and Have another way to get happiness they deserves, Would it end up with Everlasting Happiness? or Just End Up in Another Tragedy? SeiSub,FuuKam and Kakyou/Hokuto. Rated T for Some Pairings that you all know and Drama :) Well... I know it should be in X Category but I can't help it !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings:**Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapter)

Today a woman and her son arrived in child look quite serious for his age and that make her worried."Seishirou,Come on smile a little it would not bite you.." Seishirou give her a little smile but become serious again. Setsuka sighed 'He just 5-year-old and his expression not even like a normal kid.. 'Setsuka shaking his head and walking again while hold her son's hand and suddenly there's scream.

"No! my babies!" A large stroller moving with high-speed toward elevator,the babies were trapped and people cries over that stroller but no one can grab it. the one who screamed also couldn't grab she is really hopeless,but Seishirou grab it in time and stop it before it fell.

Sumeragi Izumi felt relieved and grateful to that kid,She really didn't know what to say to that kid. "I really owe you. Thank you so much for saved them."She said while bowing to that smiled " It's alright Auntie‚you don't need to bowing" Izumi smiling and thinking how polite he is.

"May I know your name?" Seishirou nodded "I am Seishirou. Sakurazuka Seishirou.." Izumi smiled

"Seishirou! Are you alright?!"Setsuka said while running toward her shook his head "I'm alright Mother" Setsuka sighed 'This Son of mine someday would be the death of me' suddenly there's someone called her name "Setsu-chan?"

She looked toward her and shocked."Izu-chan? it's really you?" Izumi nodded and happy grin plastered on her face"Yeah it's me,Sumeragi Izumi! It's been very long time, Shidou Setsuka or‚I must said Sakurazuka Setsuka" Setsuka smiled because her friend -No Her Best Friend still remember about her and didn't change at all

"Why are you moved out without tell me?! I was thought you hate me" Setsuka shook her head furiously "Sorry‚.. My handphone was stolen and i didn't had the backup‚ i'm so sorry Izu-chan" Izumi grinned "Nah,Let's exchange our number. We could catch up these long years" Setsuka of them busy talking and exchange their number while Seishirou watching these babies.

For the First time Seishirou smiled- a genuine smile and child-like. Setsuka gasped saw that, as if she looked at something that confused at her friends reaction."Why are you so shocked Setsu-chan?" Setsuka smiled sheepishly at her "Well‚it's first time i saw Seishirou smiled like‚a genuine smile and child-like‚ usually despite his age,he always acted a lot older than he should be.."

"Mother" Seishirou said suddenly that make both adults startled."Could i be friend with those babies ? I just can't help but like them so much" Seishirou said without let his eyes off from them. the girl is the cheerful one and the boy is the shy one. He is smiled again to them and both pair of emerald eyes looked at him happily."Of course Seishirou..Right,Izu-chan?" Said her while asking her best friend whonodded happily " No matter~ You also their saviour and it's look like my childs liked you too,so i have nothing to forbid you"

"Thank you very much Auntie" Seishirou smiled to her and then watching them again. Both adults just can't help but take a photo of them because the cuteness. they're giggling together and smiled."I have a something to do now. Let's talking again another day Izu-chan." Izumi nodded "Alright"

"Seishirou! Let's go! We would late to meet you father! He would not pleased!" Seishirou looked irritated and sulking "Sure but i would meet them again,right?" Setsuka nodded "Yeah Seishirou, So let's go" He nodded reluctantly "Bye bye Izu-chan" and lost from sight. Izumi smiled 'I'm happy to meet you Setsu-chan' Izumi take the stroller and look at her babies who sulking because Seishirou gone. 'Saa~ It's look like they would become a good friends in the future'

**A/N:**So i decided to make this fic because this idea need to write down.I love Seisub so much and i think hey deserve a happy ending so in the next Chapter made this fic for that wish. Sorry This chapter is so short,but I'll try to type even longer in the next chapter. Fuukam and Kakyou/Hokuto deserve the same and made them side-pairing beside Seisub :) Wish you love it. AH! yeah i just remember about Setsuka's maiden name in this fic is Shindou and our beloved Seishirou still have a father here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings:**Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapters)

_10 years later.._

15-year-old Seishirou now looking at his just have no idea how much time he need to finish his teacher demanded about 15 pages and it must finish tomorrow. Look at his workbook that just half-finish and that even need about 3 hours straight,make him really tired.

"Really… the amount of this homework are so ridiculous…." He muttered and then going to do work again at his (cursed) homework,suddenly he heard the door knocked from that Seishirou know who is that because the only person could knocked like that only that kid.

"Just come Subaru-kun" The door opened and a raven-haired head with a pair of emerald eyes looked shy."Ah..Seishirou-san,did you study? I am sorry to interrupted.."Seishirou sighed hearing this. He is just impossible because he is too kind and shy for his own good.

"Never mind Subaru-kun, you're not interrupted anything. C'mon just come in"

Hokuto suddenly jump in "Sei-chan~ I miss you~" She hugged Seishirou who still sitting on his chair and hugged her back "I miss you too,Hokuto-chan" She release her hug and smiling happily to him.

"Seishirou-san… I'm sorry if we bothering you.." Subaru said it with such guilty look on his face, saw that Seishirou can't help but laughing "Don't make such a guilty face Subaru-kun~ After all I need to refresh myself after working over my Homework"

Seishirou smiling to both of them, while Hokuto smiling brightly to him but in the other hand Subaru just smile shyly while blushing a suddenly remember something and searching something in her bookshelf.

"What are you trying to find,Sei-chan?" Seishirou just ignore her because he is busy searching for 15 minutes he finally find it."Look Hokuto-chan,Subaru-kun I have presents for both of you~"

He gives both of them Presents that beautifully wrapped with Ribbon. Hokuto and Subaru's Eyes are look sparkling and so smiled happily because both of them hugging it happily.

"Why are you just hugging it? Open it already! I am sure both of you would be happy" they're tear out the wrapping paper and their smile got even bigger (If it possible).Hokuto got a Sketchbook and a Book that full many kind of desain for Cloths and Subaru got a book about Animal and How to take care the Animal.

Subaru smiled happily but in the same thime he also felt a little guilty that didn't go unnoticed by Seishirou."Why look a little guilty Subaru-kun?"

At first Subaru just quite until suddenly from the back Hokuto hugging him from the back."It's beause Subaru just too kind as usual,Sei-chan~"Subaru blushed while Seishirou scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't really get it,Hokuto-chan…" Hokuto smirked and then laughing "HOHOHO~ Subaru feel bad for you,Sei-chan! That book is quite expensive and Subaru has been looked over it in Bookstore if he has a chance. He might felt has been waste your money for it~Am I wrong,Subaru?~"

As an answer he blushed even more (if it possible) and has unshed tears in his eyes because of embarrassment.

Seishirou totally caught off guard by Hokuto's Answer and later he laughing. 'Just like Subaru-kun… thinking about other before himself..' suddenly He saw a boy, wear a Hat and Red jacket with black shirt and black Jeans give him a gentle smile. He frozen on his place, a tinge of familiar feeling surfaced, but before he could dwell in that feeling, Hokuto's voice take him back to reality.

"Sei-chan!~" the twins give him a concerned look and he didn't want them to worry so he give them his smile " Sorry, I distracted over something don't worry" Subaru sighed in relieved thought Hokuto not buy it but just quite.

Seishirou patted Subaru's head kindly make him blushes again ( How cute are you,Subaru~) "It's a present from me Subaru-kun. So you must accept it with happiness not a guilty feeling and it's my choice to but it so don't feel bad about it,Subaru-kun"

Seishirou give him a smile and Subaru with a tint of pink on his cheeks nodded happily "I understood Seishirou-san…. Thank you very much~" a still smiling Seishirou answer "You're very welcome Subaru-kun"

"You two Love birds~ don't forget about me~"Hokuto said while wearing a teasing smile."Ho-Hokuto-chan….!" Hokuto just laughing as answer. Seishirou smiled while watching Hokuto teasing Subaru who try his best to not blushed and try stopped his Older twin sister for teasing him.

'How peaceful….If everything could always be peaceful like this… I would be happy..'

_To me this is no different from kicking…. A pebble across the road._

Seishirou eyes widened, 'What..what was that?..' He could feel a cold sweat fell and he can't help but shuddering.'Why… that words… somehow feel familiar.. as if I was the one who said it…' He shakes his head in denial. ' No it was impossible…but… it just too..'

_So Today I'll let you go…._

His eye widened 'What was that…? What happened to me… why I keep remember something odd like this?'

While he keep debating in his heart,he didn't realize the twins keep staring on him. Both of them look concerned.

"Hokuto-chan… I am worried about Seishirou-san" Hokuto nodded in Agreement "Yup! It's unusual for Sei-chan acting like that…" She looked at Subaru and then smiled and then hold Subaru's hand.

"Well,If he feeling not well or has a problem, It's our job to cheer him up,right? After all it was what we promised to Aunt Setsuka" Subaru stunned and remembering that promise.

_"Hokuto-chan,Subaru-kun.." said Setsuka to the pair of twins_

_"Yes,Aunt Setsuka?"She smiled to both of them and the, she kneeled so she would in the same height with both of them."Could both of you promise me something?" The pair of twins exchanged look and the nodded toward Setsuka. She smiled kindly _

_"I want you to promise to keep watch of Seishirou for me… If he has any trouble or anything.. even thought he wouldn't told any of you.. please always beside him and cheer him up… and never lost sight of him,Could both of you keep this promise?"_

_" Of course we could! Right,Subaru?"_

_Subaru nodded in agreement_

_Setsuka smiled again to them "Thank you very much.." _

_" But,..If I may ask..."_

_Setsuka looked toward the younger of the twins who looks confused_

_"Yes,Subaru-kun ? "_

_Subaru hesitate at first,but finally said it._

_"Why you suddenly asking us to promise something like this? It as if… you would go or Seishirou-san will…" Setsuka shaking his head and smile to both of them._

_"I would not nor he… it just a gut as a mother.. something that only a mother could understand… " None of them really understand,but they understand one thing that they must always there for Seishirou._

Hokuto keep smiled to him who dawned with that stare back and nodded to of them run toward him and tugged both of his hands. As if just realized they are there, Seishirou jerked a little.

Subaru and Hokuto could see a cold sweat running on his side of face, his eyes widened because he was surprised."Ho-Hokuto-chan…Subaru-kun.."

The pair of twins smiled and Said

"We don't know…"

"What is your problem.."

"Or what happened to you…"

"but…"

"We would always be there you…Sei-chan/Seishirou-san.."

Seishirou's eyes widened and then let a small smile showed on his face. He kneeled and hugged both of them and patting both of their heads."I really… Thank you… Subaru-kun,Hokuto-chan…"

The Pair of twins exchanged smile while hugging back Seishirou and the said

"You're Welcome Sei-chan/Seishirou-san"

**A/N:**Yeah~ I fulfilled my promise to~ Even thought just a little bit longer. Hope you satisfied with this chapter I know Setsuka is OOC but She is a loving mother here so please bear with it and if you found our favorite trio are OOC I am Sorry! It just can't be helped! Seishirou have different background here and a normal family after all. and for My first review at this fic ever ~ Thanks for your review. Only you who view this, I consider to upload under Tsubasa Chronicle Catagory. What do you think?


	3. Sakura Reminder

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings:**Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto and Many others.

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapters)

The 18-year-old Subaru looking at Sakura thought his eyes not really see the Sakura thought go to another realm. He closed his eyes let himself to feel the breeze of the wind while the Sakura petal leaves it he feel nostalgic.

_Do you know why Sakura's flower is pink colored?_

He opened his eyes in knows that he felt nostalgic, that words make his heart hurt but in the same time he couldn't shrugged the nostalgic feeling.

'It's weird… why i felt so complicated like this? As if I forget something… something that very important to me.' He starting to daze off again but suddenly someone hugged him from the back.

"SU-BA-RU! Pay attention to your sister~" Subaru surprised and without realize let his hat fell. Behind his twin sister there are Kakyou,Kamui,Fuuma and his little sister,Kotori.

While taking his hat, he said "Really... Hokuto-chan.. don't surprise me like that.."Hokuto smirked at his answer "It's your own fault to not pay attention when I kept calling you"

Subaru blushed in embarrassment "Uh.. Really? I'm so sorry Hokuto-chan…" All of them laughing even Kakyou who rarely laughing (If chuckles could be consider as laughing) She pinched Both of his cheeks and cracked a smile

"No need~ I would always forgive you after all you are my younger twin brother HO HO HO~" Subaru smiled sheepishly while touching his hurting cheeks. Suddenly as if remember something she suddenly turned her head toward Subaru.

"Subaru…are you heard anything from Sei-chan lately?" Subaru shaking his head as the answer. The mention of his name make Subaru feel sad because lately he couldn't talk to him and his only way to know if he was alright or not was to asked his best friend, Kigai Yuuto.

"I asked Yuuto-san about his well-being and told him to come with Seishirou-san today" Hokuto sighed in desperation "Really… What happened to you,Sei-chan?" She sighed.

Kakyou suddenly touch her shoulder and smiled to her "I know you're worried about Sakurazuka-san but don't make such face. After all if he were really come,you would cheer him up, right? So, smile and cheer him up later."

Hokuto grinned and hugged Her boyfriend happily "Of course Kakyou! You're really great! I would try it thought it should be Subaru's Job …. Right,Subaru?~"tease Hokuto

The one who got mentioned blushed "Ho-Hokuto-chan!" Hokuto just laughed as an answer while Subaru trying his best to stop her laugh. All of them excluding Subaru and Hokuto are enjoyed by their interaction. Kamui smiled because his best friend behavior.

"Don't you think their interaction somehow cute,Fuuma? Kotori?" His Crush (Yes people! Fuuma is Kamui's crush!) just smiled and Kotori smiled happily "I agree with you Kamui-chan! How lovely to have a twin with different gender~ Their relationship just too cute"

"What do you think Fuuma?" Fuuma turned his eyes to Kamui's Violet eyes then to the pair of twins suddenly there is suddenly the breeze of wind. Kamui caught the sad gaze of Fuuma when he finally said "Their relationship is special….and I wish this time nothing would happened and Happily ever after"

Both Kamui and Kotori didn't understand what Fuuma really said,but there is something that definitely not right because his voice is Full of pain and Sadness. Since 2 or 3 years ago there is little change on used to be a cheerful, gentle and kind person but lately he became less cheerful and possessed a calm demeanor. He was suffering of something that he didn't know even until know

It's pained Kamui to see him suffering. He didn't want to see his crush sad and wanted to help him. He squeeze Fuuma's Hand and Fuuma turned his head to him."What is it,Kamui?"

"Are you alright, Fuuma?" That question really caught Fuuma out of guard . His eyes widened and stared at Kamui with shocked face."Wh-What..?"

Kamui biting his lips "You heard me Fuuma… Lately you were acting weird.. I am so worried…is there something wrong?" at first Fuuma just keep staring at his face but finally he averting his gaze. "It was something I really don't want to talking about… especially with you.."

Kamui could felt a sting of sadness in his couldn't believe his ears at first but deep inside he knew what he said clearly. 'Did Fuuma trust me at all?... Why he didn't want to talking about it with me..'

Kotori just looking at both of them sadly. she didn't even remember anymore when exactly his brother started to drift off from us but exactly Kamui. He has been avoiding him for awhile now and he always been got a Nightmares each night but he never told anyone what kind of nightmares he has. It's greatly worried Kotori because usually his brother always talking to her about his problem but now he didn't even say anything. Not to Mention Her Cousin,Seishirou that also worried her train of thought has been halted because suddenly Hokuto shouting.

"Everyone~! Please come here~!"All of them turned their head to the source of the voice. It was Hokuto's Voice who called their guests. They are the twins, Kamui and the Monou siblings are Kishuu Arashi, Nekoi Yuzuriha, Segawa Keiichi, Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, Kurogane, Daidouji Tomoyo Fai and Chii. Not to mention Yuzuriha's Boyfriend, Kusanagi Shiyu and Arashi's soon-to-be-boyfriend, Arisugawa are also Seishirou's best friend who now literary dragged Seishirou with help of his girlfriend,Yatouji Satsuki.

Because the twins always been with Seishirou's since their childhood, naturally, all of the twins's new friends were introduced to Seishirou. It's including Kakyou, Kamui and the Monou's siblings Even thought something surprised them because the Monou's sibling actually related to Seishirou. He is their older cousin from their mother side.

Seishiro always acted as guardian of the twins and always quite protective over them even when Hokuto started dating with Kakyou, it earned his attention and then started to interrogation him. It's quite hard to ensure him that Kakyou is a good person and would not hurt Hokuto.

Both Hokuto and Subaru found themselves always frequently being accosted by Many girls and even boys around middle school to University. Such as, pass a present to Sakurazuka-san or Sakurazuka-senpai.

Seishirou who was the tall and handsome with raven colored hair and who has a charming smile and also hottest guy they ever seen and then, and then, and then…

But His smile was rare now and his eyes always seemed full of sadness and haunted. Ever since he become a college student he become even more distant. Subaru always wanted to ask him what his trouble is… but Seishirou always smiled sadly and said it was nothing

"Sei-chan! Why are you didn't come to see us more often or at least contact us?!" Asked Hokuto fiercely. That question always has been asked by Hokuto to Seishirou if they managed to force Seishirou to spend a time with them. Even thought she never really get an answer.

This time around He just stared Hokuto and didn't say anything. Hokuto, Of course being herself she trying again. "Sei-chan….. Answer me…."

Seishirou sit and leaning his back to the Sakura Tree. "Assignment" muttered Seishirou while closing his eyes. That answer not satisfied Hokuto at all she just stared sadly at him.

Seishirou- Nii-san/Seishirou-san…Are you alright?" Both Kotori and Subaru asked. They look at each other and then stared again at Seishirou waiting for an answer. Seishirou turned his head and evading their glances.

Kotori grab his face and turned his head in front of her." Nii-san…. Stop lying.. you just make me and everyone worried especially Subaru-san.." She said it while pouting. Seishirou smiled slowly and patted her head. "Don't worry Kotori-chan… and Sorry for making you worry, Imouto-chan"

Kotor sighed and give him a sad smile. 'If there is someone could give an opening at his defense system… it might be only Subaru-san' She looke at Subaru meaningfully even thought He didn't realize because his only attention only Seishirou.

"Do you still have a nightmare,Seishirou-san?"

Seishirou totally caught off guard by that question and then turned his head toward Subaru. "How could.. you know..?" Subaru look guiltily at him and said " I asked Kigai-san about your well-being because you rarely call us. He said you were suffering from a nightmare and Insomnia…"

Seishirou give a death glare toward Yuuto who now hiding behind his girlfriend and give him a sheepish smile. " It can't be helped you know.. Since Sumeragi-kun asked me with a pleading voice.. because he really worried about you Seishirou.."

Seishirou decided to didn't answer at all and just closed his eyes again while leaning on Sakura tree. The situation become totally awkward and Uneasy, then Seishirou choose that moment to asking something.

"Do you know why the Sakura's flower a long time ago was pink colored?" Subaru stunning hearing that not just him but everyone in there. Seishirou still closed his eyes, remembering something from a long time ago. That question make him remember question that suddenly popped up when he saw the sakura tree.

"I don't know… Do you by any chance know about it. Seishirou-Nii-san?" Asked Kotori curiously. He just nodded slowly as an answer.

"There's a Legend that tell s why Sakura's flower is pink in the past… thought it's story that I didn't care about to remember.." the sakura petals scattered above Seishirou's head slowly as the breeze blew.

"Because it is related with Sakura… It must be a love story~!" Said Hokuto happily "Sei-chaaaan~ I love romances~ you must absolutely tell me! Is it a love story,riiiight?.. a _lot _of love?"

Seishirou forced a smile and nodded.

Hokuto grinned

"Then tell us. It's an order Sei-chan !" commanded Hokuto, she leaning toward Hokuto. "It'll be a sight to remember, to see Sei-chan telling us about a love story " She chuckles and give a sly glance to his brother who was blushing very hard and trying to hide his face. " And I know Subaru would happy to hear it too-"

Seishirou suddenly stiffened "Like I said It's something that I didn't care to remember.." He said coolly. He searching for his cigarettes but he couldn't find it and he looked up to Hokuto sharply.

Hokuto smirked winningly and show up his packet of cigarettes on her palm. "Sorry Sei-chan~ I took it from your pocket earlier." Seishirou still give her a hard glare. Hokuuto sighed "It's not healthy to smoking Sei-chan... Nah, Forget it! Tell us the story~ After all you're the one who brought it. So… Why are the Sakura's flower is pink?"

Seishirou's eyes look distant when he turned his face to her. " In the Sakura Tree, there's bodies buried up beneath the Sakura tree and the blood of the corpse makes the petal become pink"

Kinomoto Sakura, Chii, and Nekoi Yuzuriha gave a small screams. They are move closer to their Boyfriend. Tomoyo just looked solemnly at Seishirou with such a sad face and leaned his head to Kurogane's arm but Hokuto only sat straighter.

"It's just Legend~ You know… He really good at telling story, He know how to tell one~" She said with her usual cheerful and happy voice. :"_And _if all of you really afraid then, just cuddle up to your respective boyfriend everyone~"

Some of them blushing and some of them chuckles thought there's someone who didn't laughing at all. Fuuma just stared at Seishirou sharply. 'Is he….?'

"Now go on Sei-chan! And mind you get to the love part quickly!"

"There are no more bodies buried under this tree.." Said Seishirou gently while looking at the girls. "This story happened when there's still magic that happened before the earthquake a long time ago" He drew a deep breath.

"In this park… a long time ago, the largest, the ancient and the most beautiful Sakura tree here was a guardian of balance…... a part of balance that existence was to protect the balance of that keep the world keep going. It was a centreof the most powerful dark onmyoujitsu in all of japan and it absorbed the powers from the souls of evil-doers and the souls that existence would threaten Japan, before releasing the soul to the afterlife."

Kurogane lifted his eyebrow "Hah! It just another Evil tree that Haunted Tokyo and-"

"No." Cut Seishirou sharply " It's Nothing like that… The Sakura tree had a guardian, a human who did the hunting and killed those who threatened Japan and Evil-doers indiscriminately. Being it's Guardian, make the Guardian has an extraordinary powers. He was an onmyouji and the most powerful of who used the dark onmyoujitsu… but the way he killed was special only to the Guardian of the Tree.." said Seishirou sadly

"And what kind of way ,Sei-chan..?"

He gives her an ironic smile " The Guardian killed it's victim by striking his hand through the heart of the leaving body." Seishirou clenched his left fist and looked at it with disgusted look as if it stained with blood.

"The bodies of the victim always buried beneath the Sakura tree. Its acted as fertilizer of the Tree since the tree fed it." He added calmly,"The Guardians of the Tree could never feel emotions… they had no feelings…"

"But… that's so horrible, Sei-chan…" Wailed Hokuto. "I mean How can anyone- how can anyone just _kill_ like that and It's impossible for someone with absolutely no feeli-"

There was a flash of pain and sadness in Seishirou's eyes. "Of course it's impossible- Unless you are trained from childhood and No Saku- I mean no Guardian _could_ feel emotions… they lock away their emotions since it's their duty to kill.." He drew a deep breath and shivered a little "If they didn't lock their heart, Hokuto-chan… they would ended up insane… and that in the end would be their fate thought _there is a definite crime that can't be made up.. but there is no one can't love someone_ because Love is… a very strong and passionate emotion."

There was a silence

"After that, what happened?" asked Hokuto and subdue a little. Seishirou give her a stare then continue his story. " The Guardian of the Tree met a boy, that boy was someone he couldn't be with. The boy belonged to a clan that sworn would exterminate the Guardian of the Tree."

"That mean the boy later would fell in love with the Guardian, Right?" Asked Hokuto happily.

"Yes-"

"I knew it!"

"But the Guardian broke the Boy's heart"

Hokuto's eyes widened and asking " Why?.."

Seishirou gritted his teeth " There was a bet they made. Thought the Guardian erase the memory of the day they made the bet. So he couldn't remember."

" What kind of bet, Sakurazuka-san?" asked Sakura curiously

Seishirou averted his eyes and Muttered "I don't remember". Sakura just nodded left it out and so everyone because they feel must not asking it anymore.

"Then How could the Guardian broke the boy's heart?" asked Kotori. Seishirou's eyes look painful and looking up toward Sakura's branches and flower. He closing his eyes and said " The boy have a twin. A twin sister looked exactly like him and the Guardian killed her."

" But why..? I don't get it.." Asked Syaoran

"It's related to the bet… I don't remember what is the condition of the bet… but if the boy lose he would die at the hand of Guardian.. but his twin sister die in his place instead…. And the boy hated the Guardian for it…"

There is a long silence

"Is.. that all?" Asked Tomoyo softly, try to break the silence.

"No.." Said Seishirou with a shaky voice and his eyes still closed. "The boy was broken by his statement that he did not loved him and see him no more than a thing –and the fact that him killed his twin sister and also because the Guardian had been deceiving for one year.. make him believed the Guardian truly cared both of them.."

"Had he?" Asked Hokuto softly

Seishirou opened his eyes and stared on her eyes " Perhaps at first..but he did love the boy and he didn't realize it. Then, Nine years later the Guardian met again with the one he loved who already became a man. The broken man who hated him and had waiting to become strong enough to hunt hidown and avenge the death of his twin sister.." His voice shake a little. He stopped because he unable to say anymore.

"But the Guardian mistakenly thinking that the one he loved really wished to avenge his death twin sister and the Guardian killed himself.."

All of them turned toward the source of the voice.

Monou Fuuma got surprised by others especially by Seishirou.

"Th-The _Guardian _Killed Himself?!" Blurted Hokuto in shock

"Yes…"Answer Fuuma quietly "in sense…"added him slowly

"Bu-but you say it was a mistake.."

"No" Cut Seishirou sharply "It's no a mistake.. the one he loved was far too gentle.. too kind.. to able kind a human being..so he must do it.. so the other…"He gritted his teeth hardly

There was a silence

Then Subaru spoke quietly " But the one he loved did not want to see the Guardian die"

Seishirou's body stiffed and shot Subaru with sharp glance "Why do you say that ?"

Subaru blushed and faltered a little even so he met Seishirou's eyes bravely "Be-because I-If he really loved the Guardian.. Ev-even thought he hated him.. H-he wouldn't want to see the Guardian die.." He quite a little " A-and.. I think he still loved the Guardian.."

"Except…" Said Seishirou with painful smile that make Subaru's heart feel sad "The Guardian believed the other man couldn't still loved him.."

"Subaru is right.." said Fuuma suddenly " And the Guardian is wrong and the other man still loved him.."

"Wait Fuuma! You said Guardian killed himself in sense… what do you mean ?" Asked Kamui suddenly

"That's right! Tell us now!" said Hokuto eagerly to Fuuma. Despite that Fuuma throw a glance toward Seishirou who give him a pained look and approed and then avert his glance.

Fuuma sighed " The Guardian actually died at the hand of the one he loved the most.."

"What?! But it contradicted of what you said before !?"yelled Hokuto

"The other man's twin sister put a spell on the Guardian that if he try to kill her twin brother in the same way he killed her it would bound back to him… and he used that spell to kill himself… thought the price was high. ."said Fuuma softly with hint of sadness in his voice.

"So.. in the end… it was the other man who actually killed the Guardian…?"Asked Subaru slowly

"No!" Said Seishirou sharply "In the end, it's still the Guardian choice to do it. No one but him. He killed himself,,. And it already happened a long time ago… Just stop at it.."

Kigai Yuuto scratched back of head with a sudden awkward silence so he break the silence with a question. " By the Way, How could both of you know about this story, Seishirou?,Monou-kun?"

"I once told by someone thought I don't remember who…"answer Seishirou nonchalantly and closed his eyes while leaning back to the tree. Yuuto only could sighed see his best friend reaction then he turned his head to Fuuma. "How about you,Monou-kun?"

"I knew from a book… that not exist anymore" He said. Yuuto sighed "Seriously…. None of you.. answered me… even giving me more question.."

"Then just shut up Yuuto."Retort Seishirou

Yuuto who already used with his best friend antics just sighed. He started another topic to light off the current atmosphere. Everything started become happier after someone -Kinomoto Sakura and Neko Yuzuriha- change the topic to the current Comedy movies that released and then stray to another topic and another.

Unnoticed to others but Fuuma suddenly sit beside his cousin. " So you also remember…Seishirou nii-san?" Seishirou smile a little and throw a glance to Fuuma " I am. You too, aren't you?" Fuuma nodded.

Seishirou chuckles bitterly " I wished no one would remember about this… but it's look like no one could granted that wish" Fuuma throw a concerned look toward his cousin and asked "Since when you remembered that, Nii-san?"

She glanced at Fuuma and then looked up to Sakura Tree. "Since I was 15 years-old… " Fuuma caught off guard by that statement."That long?!" Seishirou nodded. "And you?"

"One years ago when I was seventeenth. I had nightmares.. but I think it was only a dream.. but then realized it was my past life…." Seishirou throw a glance to him. Seishirou could it was pained his cousin. Seishirou sighed.

"No matter what… it was past and it couldn't change.. we only could keep walking forward but still remember our sin in the past.. " When Seishirou said it, Fuuma couldn't help but noticing hidden sadness from his voice.

"Then… How about Subaru?" Seishirou's eyes twitched hearing that and turned his head on to Fuuma. "What do you mean, Fuuma ?" Asked Seishirou sharply.

"He fell in love all over again to you….Are you wanted to break his heart again?" Said Fuuma. Seishirou clenched his hand . " Please… don't talk about this now Fuuma.. and I don't want hear it from you.. since Shirou-kun also.."

Fuuma sighed " Yes.. just end it now.. because I don't want talk about it too…" The pair of cousins keep sit while feeling the breeze. None of them realized that Pair of Emerald and Amethyst eyes watching over them wit concerned look.

**A/N: I am so sorry for a long update I am busy from Exam, Assignment and Student council. By the way it's the longest chapter I typed in FFN. I want to clear up their age so I would list their age. Please Leave Review because I need more advice for my Fanfiction.**

**Sakurazuka Seishirou, Kigai Yuuto, Yatouji Satsuki (23)**

**Kuzuki Kakyou, Kusanagi Shiyu (21)**

**Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto,Kurogane, Monou Fuuma, Li Syaoran, Fai D. Flourite, Arisugawa Sorata, Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura (18)**

**Shirou Kamui, Monou Kotori, Segawa Keiichi, Nekoi Yuzuriha, Kishuu Arashi, Chii (16)**

**That's for now. If there is any confusion just ask **


	4. Things started to get mess up

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings: **Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto and Many others.

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapters)

Today Kamui sat alone. His friend didn't come today because of sick. He stared to windows. His gaze look distant and his mind not in the right place. He only thought about one person on that time. It was Fuuma. He started to change precisely one year ago even thought 2-3 years ago he started to act weird but since his seventeenth birthday he changed. He didn't say anything to anyone just keep his problem only to himself but it only made everyone around him worried.

While he drowning in his own thought, someone walking slowly from back. That person intention is to distract him because the expression he made when thinking about it.

"Kamui-chan~" said that person while hugging Kamui. He is taken back by her action "Ko-Kotori-chan! Why are you suddenly hugging me?" She is chuckle heard that.

"It's because your eyebrows met to each other. Your expression looks scary, Kamui-chan~ So, I think hugging you would make you smiling!" said Kotori cheerfully. He smiled kindly because of her answer and then patting her head "Arigato, Kotori-chan"

She is smiling heard that and hugging him even tighter that end up choking him."Ko.. to… ri…chan.. I.. need.. Ai..r…" She released him immediately. "I'm so sorry, Kamui-chan!"

Kamui coughed a little and cleared his throat. " It's alright but don't do it again" Kotori just grinned as answer, didn't promise anything about it. Kamui sighed his gut say that she would do it again anytime soon.

For Kamui, Kotori is a little sister figure despite she also 16 years old just like him. He loves Kotori like a sister he would never have, just like his own family. He smiled and patted her hair.

"Don't worry too much Kotori-chan. I'm alright" The smile he gives to Kotori, she's not convinced at all. "What are you thinking about, Kamui-chan ?"

"Actually I thinking about Fuuma… I realized he lately always avoiding me… and if I thought about it… he always been avoiding me but it's very subtle so I didn't realize it… Now it showed clearly…. I don't understand what happened to him..."

Kotori only could stare sadly on Kamui. She wanted to help him but her brother never tell her anything about the problem he currently has which was weird because since their childhood days he usually always tell her anything.

"I'm sorry Kamui-chan.. Nii-chan didn't tell me a slightest about his problem. It never happened before, usually he always tell me about his problem… but he didn't now and I don't know what his reason"

Kamui smiled kindly at her "It's alright, you don't need to worry about it" Kotori looked down and meet the pair of Amethyst eyes. She could see deep inside he is hurting. She bit her lips and said "But you were hurt…. And I don't want to see people that precious to me hurt…"

Kamui just smiled sadly at her and turned his head around. Seeing this Kotori tugged his sleeve that earned questioned look from him. She showed him her sly smile "Thought, Don't make this discourage you to become my Brother-in-Law~"

In instant, Kamui blushed and stuttered "Ko-Kotori-chan! Don't suddenly say something like that ". She only grinned and laughing at his reaction while Kamui try his best to calm himself down and hide his blush that painted on his cheeks.

"Shirou-kun! Kotori-chan!" Both of them immediately turned their head around toward the source of the voice. They saw their best friend, Segawa Keiichi running toward them while carrying a lunch box.

Kotori waved a little with smile painted on her while Kamui snorted in annoyance. "Seriously… until when you want to call me with my surname, Segawa-kun…. Just call me Kamui!"

Keiichi smiled "Then you must call me with my given name too~". Kamui turned his face, embarrassed. Keiichi and Kotori chuckles because they could see the blush that Kamui try to hide.

"…..chi"

"What?"

"Keiichi! Now I already call you with your given name… So it's your tun"

Keiichi chuckles "Of course, Kamui"

Kotori smiled at her Best friends antic but because of this she loves them so much.

"Kamui, did you bring cream croquettes again?" Asked Keiichi with expectation. Kamui sweat drop "I bring them, don't worry I'll give you eventually"

Keiichi grinning happily " Kamui is the best~!" he started to hugged him happily. Kamui try to release himself and go but no avail. He patted Keiichi's back and sighed.

Kotori smiled happily and run between both of them caught their arms onto her own arms.

"The let's go top our usual lunch spot~"

Both males smiled and answered "Yes, Kotori-chan"

**XXXX**

"Thank for your help Subaru" said Fuuma. He smiled gratefully to Subaru. Subaru also smiled to him "No Problem Fuuma after all friends are exist to help each other"

"Without you I'll definitely be the last ranking on this term…. I couldn't even find a good word to describe my score" Fuuma leaning his body on top of table and sighed. Subaru chuckles at his friend remark.

"You're exaggerated Fuuma, it isn't that bad…. After all It because you're always helping Sport clubs in our school and not to mention you're the current captain of basketball team" Fuuma sighed.

"It couldn't be helped Subaru…. It just impossible for me turned them down since they're begged to me and even chased me around the school… what choice that I had?

"Not to mention I am the captain of the basketball team and their puppy eyes…" at the last remark Subaru laughed not to mention Fuuma's rambling make him laughed even more. Fuuma stared at his friend who tried his best to stop laughing. A sad smile appeared on his face but immediately disappear from his face and close his eyes thought it didn't go unnoticed by Subaru.

"Fuuma…."

Fuuma opened his eyes and met with pair of emerald eyes. "What's the matter, Subaru?" Subaru shook his head and sighed.

"It should be me who asked that question, Fuuma…" Fuuma straighten up his body and turned his full attention to Subaru. "What do you mean?"

Subaru bit his lips and said. "It just you changed… not necessarily but definitely changed… ever since your birthday one year ago… What happened Fuuma ?"

Fuuma turned away his head. He clenched his fist on the table. "You just hallucinated things Subaru. I just worried about my performance in the basketball team and my score, No more."

Subaru shook his head knowingly. He already knew Fuuma for sometimes and made him notices things about Fuuma such as his habit fisted his hand when he lied about something.

Subaru pressed him again. "But it still not explain your habit daydreaming Fuuma… You always had that distant look sometimes and I am sure it's not because you worried over score or basketball team… you never even worried over such thing if not teachers scold you for that"

Fuuma gulped. He knew Subaru already caught him, but to explain it way means to reveal about their past and things better not mention at all. He also didn't want a certain someone angry.

Fuuma suddenly stand up made Subaru caught off guard. "I'm sorry Subaru but I go to canteen for today's lunch alright" He shot Subaru a small smile and run. Subaru blinked rapidly still not sure what just happened.

"He dodge it…. Then what could I do…." Whispers Subaru quietly. Usually Fuuma always ate together with him. the fact that he ran and left him means he really hiding something.

**XXXX**

Seishirou lit up his cigarette. He starts smoking ever since he turned 17. That killer stick actually something he detest so much before but after he got his memories of his old life he didn't care anymore.

He smiled serenely toward the cigarette. Thing that Subaru – old Subaru- also did because of him. The innocent Subaru that would never smoking but because of him, He did.

Seishirou chuckles darkly. He didn't understand why should he meet again with him, with Subaru. The one make him fell in love, but an idiot he was he deny that idea and broken him. He killed Hokuto to prove it. Yet, Hokuto said that very words right before her last breath.

'_Don't forget, There are sins you can never repent for but nobody's ever allowed to love someone, Sei-chan'_

Seishirou crushed his cigarette with his bare hand. Make some low-level burn but he didn't care. He deserved it. Nothing in this world could make him repented his sins.

'_I'm sorry, Hokuto-chan. I didn't deserve his love at all. So I choose to avoid Subaru and you. I didn't want hurt him like that anymore… ' _He leaned back to the tree and look up to the sky with distant look.

'_God…. You make such a cruel joke'_

He closed his eyes to feel the breeze, but suddenly a certain person startled him.

"Sei, What are you doing here alone?"

He turned his head around meet a pair of brown colored eyes. Seishirou stunned a bit and sighs. "It's you, Yuuto"

Yuuto grinned.

"What is it? Do you expect Sumeragi-kun?" Seishirou throw a death glare, If a glare could kill, he would already die. Even so, Yuuto didn't mind at all with smile placed on his face.

"Stop bothering me Yuuto, What do you want?" He keep smiling make Seishirou grow irritated. "_Yuuto._" There is a warning in his tone make Yuuto flinched. He smiled sheepishly and sighed.

"Nothing really. Just say I miss my certain best friend smile and mischievous side. You are a gentle person indeed but could be mischievous if you want. I don't know what make you changes but I miss your old self.

"If you didn't want tell me, it's alright. You also didn't tell about this to anyone, right? I would not push you. Still, Don't make your beloved twins sad, Especially Sumeragi-kun" Right after that he left.

Seishirou chuckles. He never thought he would be a best friend with Kigai Yuuto even once, but fate indeed think otherwise.

"Yuuto… if it could be explain easily I would tell you… but it better you didn't know… and be happy with your girlfriend. Don't remember the past anymore…" He whispered almost no one heard that. Almost. Because a blond haired person watched him sadly

**XXXX**

Fuuma sighs, He relieved that Subaru didn't chase him but he also knew he couldn't avoid Subaru forever. Oddly, this time around I am his best friend. Remember the past make it so ironic.

He shakes his head, to stop remembering it all. What he did in a distant past just too much to be forgiven, especially Kamui and Kotori. How he killed his own little sister make him shudder and not to mention how he hurt Kamui.

It made him disgusted. Why he had been reincarnated? Why? When he deserved so much worse. Remember the happiness placed in the faces of both Dragon of Earth and Dragon of Heaven make him feel even more disgusted.

'What-ifs' Scenario surrounding his mind but he knew nothing could change the past. He is wandering around corridor without aim. When suddenly he hear laughter from the garden. He saw Keiichi, Kotori and Kamui.

They are joking around happily. Actually, He didn't know whether to happy or not. He is jealous toward Kotori and Keiichi. Even so, He knew. He already lost that right for a very long time.

He is touching his chest. He gripped it tightly. He tried to ease the pain but it still there. He bit his lips. _'You already had not right. So stop it.'_

He turned back and walking away from that place. He didn't realise Kamui see him with a concerned look from a far.

**XXXX**

"Kamui-chan? What is it? Are you seeing someone?" Asked Kotori. He snapped back his head and smile sheepishly.

"It's nothing, Kotori-chan. What were you talking about?" Kotori pouted and give him a glare (thought it's nothing scary if anything cute) "So you didn't hear me at all, Kamui-chan?"

"I am so sorry, Kotori-chan" He gives her apologetic smile. Kotori sighed.

"You know…. Usually around this time our school would held a masquerade party, right?" Kamui nodded in acknowledgement. Kotori smile

"I would force my brother to attend that party! So both of you could dance together" Said Kotori while clasped her hands. Kamui blushed.

"Wait- What Kotori-chan? You can't be serious, right?" Kamui said in panic. Even thought her eyes said she deadly serious.

"Bu-but, Keiichi help me!" but Keiichi only gives him sheepish smile. Both of them know nothing could change her mind after she decides some things.

"No but! I really could't stand the fact both of you avoid each other…. And I want both of you could reconcile" Kamui knew he couldn't say no at all. He sighed and look at Keiichi who smiled couragely. He is smiled.

"Alright, Thank you Kotori-chan"

"No problem"

Kotori smile sweetly and Keiichi laughed. For now, Kamui felt content. Kamui look at his palm and smiled.

'_Wait for me Fuuma, I would definitely know about things you hiding for me'_

**A/N: Hello Everyone~ Miss me? I know I am not update for a long long time… Sorry RL keep messing with me and I must use my laptop cautiously since my mom kinda forbid it until august. Next month I'll be in college. So I'll get busier than ever so I am sorry if I couldn't update any time soon. Next chapter I'll try to focus on Seisub and some minor pairing :)**


	5. Untangled the web but even harder

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owned this. If i owned it, I wouldn't let Subaru and Seishirou suffering and give them a proper happy ending. Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings: **Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto and Many others.

**Warnings: **Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (They're different person with our dimensional travellers but i try to stick with their behaviour)

"Tomoyo"

She turned her head toward the source of the voice. She saw her boyfriend with his usual frowned face standing there along with Fai. She smiled to them while holding a lunch box.

"Kurogane, Fai-kun" Greeted her. She smiled as Kurogane and Fai walking toward her. Fai smiled cheerfully as usual and about to hug her, but of course Kurogane pull him back.

"What are you doing, Bastard?" Kurogane gives Fai his famous death glare. Fai smiling happily, Unwavered by that glare. "Greeting Tomoyo-chan~"

"You were about to hug her!" Yelled Kurogane. He frowned even deeper and glared to Fai, but Fai only smiled and ignored it completely. He kissed her right hand.

"Have a good day Tomoyo-chan?~"

"It's look like it"

"Are you going to the masquerade party this year?"

"Maybe~ If someone asked me too"

"I'll go with Chii~ It'll be good if you come"

"OI! Stop ignoring me!"

Kurogane pissed off indeed seeing his girlfriend ignoring him and even let Fai kissed her hand. He is Jealous -Not he will admit it out aloud- the only thing could calm he know that Fai would not go anywhere near Tomoyo.

"Alright Tomoyo-chan~ I will take my princess first~ we have a lunch date~ Bye~ And Kuro-tan stop making a scary face" Said Fai will running and from afar Fai could heard something along 'Stop calling me with weird names you bastard!'

**XXXX**

"Don't let him come anywhere near you, Tomoyo" Said Kurogane. Tomoyo chuckles. Sometimes she is wonder how Kurogane and Fai could be a friend, Best friend nonetheless –Not that Kurogane would admit it- their personality are perfect opposite of each other.

"But he is your best friend and we would definitely meet often" Tomoyo laughs because if it possible Kurogane scowled even deeper,

"We are not best friend!"

"Yes you are"

Kurogane glared but it has no effect at all to Tomoyo. She laughed again. She quite sure of one thing, Kurogane is Jealous. She decided to tease him.

"You're Jealous, aren't you?~"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are~"

"I am not!"

Tomoyo giggles and sling her arm around Kurogane's. She smiled to him, it's not her everyday smile, but smile reserved only to Kurogane.

"Don't get angry~ Let's go and I made a lunch box that enough for us! Let's search a place for eat" He smiled at her. Only a little smile but it's enough for her. He only smiled for a few people after all.

"Yeah… Let's go Tomoyo and let me bring that lunch box" He took that lunch box from her and held her hand while walking.

They just walk in silence at first until Kurogane abruptly say something.

"Do you want to go to masquerade party with me?" Tomoyo turned her head toward Kurogane who stubbornly keep his eyes forward. She is shocked. She knew Kurogane detest any kind of party. For him suddenly asked her to go definitely shocking.

Kurogane sighs. "I know it's weird for me, but could you stop looking like that…." She snapped of her shocks and nods. Kurogane turned to her and she looked up to him. Their eyes met each other.

"I…. I know I never been the most romantic person but… sometimes I need to be one right? At least to my own girlfriend" She smiled so brightly and hug him. Kurogane blushed and patted her back with his free arm.

"So….?"

"It's my pleasure"

**XXXX**

Subaru sighed. Fuuma keep avoiding him even after the lunch break until it's time to go home. He excused himself and running away. Despite the urged to chase him, He chose not to. If Fuuma didn't want to tell him, He would respect that decision despite his better judgement.

He tidying his books and waiting for Hokuto to enter his classroom. The twin usually went home together along with Fuuma, Kamui and Kotori. If one of them had extracurricular, they would wait until they were finished.

"Subaru!"

He turned his head toward the source of voice and smiled to his older twin sister. "Hokuto-chan" greeted him.

She smiled back.

"Why are you alone? Where is Fuuma?" Said Hokuto while turning around the quite classroom. Searching for Fuuma. Subaru smiled sadly.

"Actually…. He went home alone" Hokuto stared at her brother. Realize something wrong but she chose to not pressed the matter because Subaru's expression.

"Huh! Kamui and Kotori also couldn't go home with us, both of them with Keiichi have a meeting in Literature club" said Hokuto. Subaru smiled, remember how much Kotori begged Kamui and Keiichi to joined the club with her. He chuckled.

Hokuto only stared. She wondered what is he thinking. An Idea suddenly appeared in her mind and she smirked. Subaru recognized that smirk –and expression- He mentally groaned, He knew his twin sister planning something.

"What is it, Hokuto-chan?" He knew better to ask now than later. If waited for later, he wouldn't prepare with Hokuto's plan.

"Let's pay a visit to Sei-chan's Apartment~"

Or he didn't want to know at all.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure, Sei?" Asked Yuuto for a hundred times. Seishirou sighed to his book but didn't answer his question and he kept reading, obviously ignoring Yuuto.

Yuuto pouted. Sometimes he really admired but also pissed off with his best friend's talent to ignore people anytime and anywhere possible. He gave him that question once more to Seishirou.

"Are you sure? Like Totally sure Sei?"

Seishirou closed his book with 'BOOM' sound. He took his glasses and put it on nights stand. He straightened his posture and sit on his bedside. He gave Yuuto who standing in front of his bedroom's door his best death glare. In reflex, Yuuto throw up both of his hands in defensive stance and look away. He didn't dare to look to Seishirou's eyes.

"I'm _sure _and I'm not going to change my opinion in anyway, Kigai Yuuto."

Yuuto gulped. The fact Seishirou used his full name is only mean one thing, He is angry and the thought about it alone terrified him. Seishirou's could be the gentlest person in the world but also could be the scariest person if you pushed the wrong button.

"Alright, Alright but it'll be no fun without you. I also kinda miss to hang around with you" Even thought the last words only muttered and not to clear but Seishirou heard it. His expression softened.

"I'm just tired today and I don't want to go anywhere for that matter. Next time I will go with you. I promise" Yuuto expression brightened and grinned.

"You better fulfil it!"

"Sure Yuuto and you better get out of my room. I'll escort you to the front door of our apartment now"

Yuuto grinned and nodded. Seishirou stand up and pushed Yuuto out of the room. Yuuto didn't complain, He is too happy right now.

"You better get out now and don't let them wait. Let me get my deserved silence" Yuuto grinning, He knew despite his mean words, Seishirou didn't mean any of it.

"Yeah I'll bring some souvenir~" Seishirou about to say 'I don't need it' but Yuuto already running and it's mean he would bring the souvenir. He sighed and let a small smile show up. _'Stubborn'_

He closed the door and headed to kitchen. He was about to cooking until he heard a sound of his apartment's bell. He turned his head and he sounds heard again. He sighed.

'_Is it Yuuto? Did he leave the key again?'_

Seishirou walked to the door. He sighed while opening the door.

"Yuuto, How much-"

Seishirou never got to finish his words. A certain pair of twins standing right in front of him, the goofy one and the shy one.

'_Why are they here?'_

**XXXX**

"Arashi! Wait for me~!"

The one who called Arashi turned her head and saw a certain brunette running toward her. She recognized him but she ignoring him and kept walking.

"Arashi, Don't left me~" He finally could catch up with her. She kept her straight expression and walking. Sorata took her right hand and pulled it, So Arashi would talk face to face with him.

"Why are you ignoring me? Did I make a mistake, Arashi?"

She just glared at him and trying to pull her hand free but Sorata with stronger strength held her.

"Why are you here? Don't you have another girl to bother?" She tried to keep her tone neutral but she can't help but dripping a sarcasm in it. Sorata is rather taken back by the sarcasm and her words.

"Wha- Woah Do you mean, Hikaru-san? We are only a friend and actually I kind of think her as my sister and nothing more" Explained Sorata. She turned her head around, Obviously try to avoid Sorata's eyes.

Actually Sorata kind of lost. He never saw her like this ignoring him is a normal matter but usually she would answer his question or accept his attempt of making conversation.

A certain thought dawned him. Is she-? Oh well better try than not.

"Are you jealous of her?" She gives him an utter shocked expression. "Well- Uh I mean you never reacted like that before and you know we aren't in relationship so why are you-?"

Sorata stopped and saw Arashi is blushing. He can't help but also blushing seeing her reaction.

She actually realize she had no right over him but why she felt her chest tightened seeing him with other girls. She clasped her hand on her mouth and realized one thing: _She is in love with Sorata._

Seeing her clasped her mouth with her blushing cheeks somehow make Sorata's resolved to asked her out hardened. He gulped and finally he said it out aloud.

"Do you want be my girlfriend? I know you often annoyed because of me. I said 'I'll be your first boyfriend' and 'I love you' or even 'My beloved wife'. You often pissed by that but I… truly love you. You don't need to answer that now… but if you wanted to reject me better do it fast"

Sorata didn't wait for her to answer that one because he almost immediately running from her. She left there speechless with heart that still beating rapidly.

**XXXX**

Seishirou preparing teas for his unexpected guests and that means he left them the pair of twin in living room.

Subaru's eyes are gazing around the apartment. It's clean and tidy. What to be expect of Seishirou and Yuuto's Apartment. After all both of them are clean freaks.

Even so he was sure the kitchen definitely is Seishirou's territory. Yuuto is a good chef but for odd reasons he could destroy a kitchen so easily (and that's mean either a broken plate or domino glass but could be worse)

Subaru chuckles a little at the thought gained his twin attention. "Why are you laughing, Subaru?"

"I just thinking how Kigai-san not allowed to enter the kitchen if he had a wish to cooking" Hokuto give unladylike snorts.

"He has a good skill in cookery but he _**IS**_ an arc-nemesis of kitchen. What a shame" Subaru chuckled at Hokuto's pissed expression. No one could blame her as she once let him use their kitchen and despite a good result, their kitchen is unfixable. Thanks to that, they must change apartment. (Yuuto had a good time of scolding from Seishirou because of that)

"Yeah but I never allow him to enter kitchen anymore except he wants to make a tea or urgent matter" Seishirou's voice startled them. Seishirou brought 3 cup of tea and some cookie.

Seishirou give them their cup of tea and put the plate of cookies on the table. Then He sat on the couch while drinking his tea. Subaru take a peek from above his own cup. Seishirou is definitely not happy to see them at all.

"What are you two doing here?"

Seishirou is the one who break the silence first. He set them quite a stern glare, but Hokuto having none of it.

"We just wanted to pay a visit, Sei-chan. Since I know you wouldn't pay us a visit if I didn't bugging you continuously."

Seishirou sighs. Well that's true he can't deny that. After all he tried his best to avoid them.

"Still it's already late in the evening, how could I explains to your mother why are you here?"

She smirked, a smirk that both Seishirou and Subaru know too well. That's not good indeed.

"Then let us spend a night here"

Seishirou chocked on her tea and Subaru stared at his twin in disbelief. Hokuto only smirk proudly.

"But Izumi-san wou-"

"Don't kidding me Sei-chan, You know well my mother trust you so much"

"Your school-"

"If you forget Sei-chan, Tomorrow is Sunday"

The -damned- smirk still placed on her face and Seishirou only could stared at her in disbelief. He knew she is right and He knew it's hard to change once she set her mind on something.

Seishirou give up.

"Alright… Since I'm sure any of you not told your mother before hand…. I'll call her now and you two could take a bath. There should be my old pyjamas"

He standing up and walking to his bedroom. After make sure Seishirou went to his bedroom, Subaru whispers –rather frantically- to his twin.

"Why did you do that, Hokuto-chan?"

"He isn't trying to tell us what bothering him even thought we asked numerously and not to mention, his nightmare. I am worried Subaru, it's not like him at all. You know you are also worried Subaru"

Subaru nodded. Of course he is worried, He has known Seishirou for a long time now. The way he acted now so different from before. The way he talked, his behaviour in general and his eyes. His eyes once full of kindness, playful and happiness changed. It became bitter, cynical and sadness.

He want to crying just remember that. Even thought he promised Seishirou's mother and Himself to always be there for Seishirou. He still couldn't do anything and only helplessly watching from afar.

Hokuto squeeze his arm softly. He looked up and found a small smile plastered on her face.

"We definitely could do something, we just need keep trying"

Her words and smile always encourage him in a way no other people could do. He always end up believe her no matter what. He nodded.

"Now, Who would take a bath first Subaru?"

**XXXX**

"**Ohh Of course it's alright for them to spend a night at your place, Sei-kun. After all it's you~"**

"I am grateful you trust me so much, Izumi-san but don't you think they should told you before hand?"

"**I am quite sure it was a sudden idea from Hokuto~ and of course Subaru couldn't say no to her~ When I checked today is when almost all of their usual friend had another activity after school, so Hokuto chose to pay you a visit Sei-kun"**

"If you say so, Izumi-san..."

"…**.. It can't be helped"**

"Huh? What do you mean, Izumi-san"

"**I don't know what your problem but you are avoiding them, aren't you Sei-kun? You always had tired expression on your face. They quite take upon themselves when it's about you…."**

"….."

"**They would try their best to help you…. It just would you let them or not. Setsu-chan, Your father and I also worried. Please be alright Sei-kun..."**

"I'll be alright Izumi-san…. Thank you for you concerns."

BEEP

He hung up. He smiled bitterly and leaned to his bedroom's door. He looked up to ceiling.

'_It's look like make many people worried over me…. Even thought I didn't deserves such a thing'_

His eyes darted to his right hand. He felt disgusted. Even thought it happened in his past life, he still couldn't forgive himself. His hand already tainted by so much blood and blood of people that precious to him.

Hokuto and Subaru.

So how could he let them now about his trouble? No of course they better don't know a thing they not even need to remember. He only wants them to be happy. As he would only bring them no-need trouble, He better avoid them as far as possible.

…Even thought it's hard.

**XXXX**

"Subaru-kun"

He turned his heads toward the source of voice he had known well. Seishirou give him two pair of pyjamas.

"It's my old pyjamas, I think it's quite comfortable able and in the guestrooms there's hangar you could put your uniforms with that. Don't worry the guestroom has a twin bed, you don't need to sleep on the couch"

After saying that, he just left without warning. Make him utterly speechless.

'_What just happened?"_

**XXXX**

"I'm Home Sei~"

He was about to untie his shoes when he suddenly noticed there another two pair of shoes there. He lifted an eyebrow, both curious and wonder.

'_Who are they? One of them definitely a girl…. But who?"_

His wonder come to end when he caught a sight a certain pair of twin came out from the guestroom.

"Kigai-san!"

"Hi Sumeragi-kun and Hi too Sumeragi-chan~"

Hokuto pouted. "Seriously stop calling me 'Sumeragi-chan'. Just call me Hokuto, Yuu-chan"

Yuuto laughed. "Yeah yeah Hokuto and May I remind you that I'm older than you?"

"Still called Yuu-chan, Not a chance to change" said Hokuto while pouting. Yuuto pinched one of her cheek.

"Sure Lil' Hokuto Not problem at all, just call me that" He smiled fondly to both of twins. Hokuto not happy at all called little but compare of Yuuto she definitely little.

"What did you bring Kigai-san?" Asked Subaru curiously.

"Oh? This? It's Sei's favourite Sushi~ I promised to brim him Souvenir so I bought that" Subaru smiled at that. He is quite sure Yuuto is the one who insist bring him souvenir.

"Stop rambling Yuuto

The three of them snapped their eyes toward Seishirou who put two plates down on the table. He let off his apron and put them on hanger.

"It's your dinner, Subaru-kun, Hokuto-chan. Yuuto just put the sushi on refrigerator… and Thank you" He said while walking to his bedroom.

"Se-Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou stopped but didn't turn his head back.

"What is it, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru gulped nervously

"Why didn't you eat with us? You haven't eat anything yet for dinner, let's eat together after all it's been long time."

Seishirou once again walking to his bedroom when he about to enter his room suddenly he said. "I am not hungry…. Just enjoy your meal"

And he shut door and immediately lock it.

Yuuto only sighed seeing that while Subaru look guilty. Hokuto who notice her twin's expression squeezed his arm softly.

"Don't feel guilty Sumeragi-kun, it just always been like that…. I'm sure he didn't mean to be harsh to you or anything." Said Yuuto. He patted his head and standing up. He was about to go to his bedroom when he suddenly stopped.

"Sumeragi-kun, Lil' Hokuto…. If you heard some ruckus in the middle of night, please wake up but don't go to it source immediately. Alert me if I hadn't wake up yet. If I already wake up, please just standing near the door and don't dare you go inside."

Subaru and Hokuto exchange glance. Confuse and curious.

"Nightmare"

That one word explained everything. He want to told us –show us- Seishirou's nightmare. It's the things that make us curious for a long time because it might the reasons Seishirou avoid them.

Both of them nodded in affirmation. Yuuto smiled

**XXXX**

Subaru jolted up. He saw his twin also awake. Both of them heard some kind of ruckus. They are almost immediately running to Yuuto's room only to find out he already woken up and nowhere in there.

After make sure, he is not in his room they go to the source of ruckus at Seishirou's bedroom. They stopped right in front its door that slightly opened.

"-ei! Sei! Seishirou! Wake up! I beg you! Wake up"

Seishirou jolted up. His complexion pale and cold sweat break upon his skin. He look very distraught and that make Subaru shivers. Seishirou always composed and to see him look so distraught, so _Lost_ just wrong in many level.

"Sei, just calm down… Take a deep breath and let it out." Seishirou nodded and did what Yuuto told him to.

"Sei… Please tell me what did you see in your dreams… I can't stand to see you like this each night" Seishirou who still half-dazed only shook his head and muttered 'no' repeatedly.

"What is your nightmare Sei? It is related to the twins? You keep mentioning them in your sleep. Sometime I even heard mentioned my name, Fuuma even Kamui. Please let me help you Sei…"

Seishirou stared sluggishly to his best friend's eyes. He knew very well Yuuto would try his best to help him but he didn't want Yuuto remember that not worth mentioned past. He only want his best friend could enjoy his life.

"No means no Yuuto"

"B-but Sei I-"

"Please Yuu… Just no…"

Yuuto stopped. If Seishirou used his nickname, that means he really desperate. He only could sighs. He rubbed soothing circle on his back and lulled him to sleep once more. Yuuto tucked him. It's one of the times Seishirou looked so young and so carefree.

He looked toward the door and seeing the twins standing up in front of that. He sighed. He felt lucky Seishirou didn't realise their existence. Seishirou never wanted to anyone to found out his moment of weakness especially the twins. He walked toward the door.

He must explain something.

**XXXX**

Yuuto make two cup of hot chocolates (Instant of course). He gives it to the twins.

"Drink this, you two need to calm down first"

Both of them nodded and started sipping the hot chocolate. Yuuto wondering why are their reaction so different. Subaru look distraught but he could see how concerned he is, but Hokuto look somehow livid. There is a hint of concern but it still worrisome for why she is livid.

"What did you want to ask? Sumeragi-kun? Hokuto-chan?"

Subaru gulped. There's so many question and he knew Hokuto also want to ask some things but he want to ask first. He looked to his twin who nodded in approval and told him to go on.

"Since when he had nightmares?"

Yuuto wondered. "Don't really know but definitely longer than when I found out."

"When did you found out Kigai-san?"

"When we were 19. But it was not that bad, Sei still could laugh it off but the more time passed it's getting worse. It's actually a good thing Sei could sleep earlier. Usually he only could sleep past 2 am."

Subaru was shocked. It may even longer than he knew. He didn't know how much Seishirou suffered that nightmare. He only felt one feeling now.

Guilty.

For didn't know, for didn't try dig deeper and for let him suffered.

"…. He didn't try seek your help or anyone for the matter?" asked Hokuto quietly.

Yuuto shook his head. "No, Not at all. You know him longer than me, you know how stubborn he is. He never asked help from people no matter how much he need it."

Hokuto flinched her fist. She is livid. Not to anyone else but herself. There always been hint but she didn't realize it. Sometime she really forgot how stubborn he could be. Just like _before. _

'_Sei-chan, don't tell me you….'_

"Hokuto-chan!"

Hokuto snapped from her thought. Her eyes met a pair of eyes that similar with hers. Concerned look from his twins make her let out soft smile. She answered his unspoken question.

"It's alright. Nothings wrong."

She patted his head and gives him knowing smile.

"I think about Sei-chan and you too right?"

He nodded slowly. Hokuto understand. He actually feel guilty for not realised Seishirou's suffering. She knew it not his fault. If anything it was hers and yet she couldn't do anything. That _story. _It was about him and Subaru. She should know.

'_Wait don't tell me Fuuma also…. Argh! Why I only realise it now?!'_

Yuuto suddenly stand up. He told both of the to sleep because it already so late. He even tucked them to sleep earned a shy blush from Subaru and a mocking pout from Hokuto. He wished them a good night and excuse himself.

Both of the twins had sleepless night for sure.

**XXXX**

"**Seishirou"**

**Seishirou snapped back to the source of voice and from nothingness there is a human or a men to be exact. He took a form of middle-aged men with solemn yet mischievous expression.**

"**Sakurazukamori"**

**The one called Sakurazukamori chuckles. "I preferred Tree-san as you always call me in the past"**

**Seishirou visibly flinched at its words. The Sakurazukamori had an amused expression on his face.**

"**Fufufu you visibly flinched just because I remind you a little about the past? Interesting. How much time I asked you to called Tree-san in or previous meetings in dreams anyway? Don't blame me"**

**Seishirou refused to answer and preferred to keep quite. The Sakurazukamori only laughed.**

"**Well No problem for me if you don't want to talk, but even thought It's about your beloved Sumeragi twins and especially the boy"**

**And damn right it took his attention. The Sakurazukamori smirked.**

"**I know you'd interested. From your memories alone I could say you already remember everything right until the time you died, but do you know what happened after that….."**

**Of course it pique his interest. Seishirou gulped.**

"**Alright…. But you better tell me the truth"**

**The Sakurazukamori smirked.**

"**Sure, Let's talk about your successor first"**

**A/N:Yeah everyone I updated I am sure you were shocked. I try to update it but college will be cruel to me it just I have so much thing to do. But I'll try to update more. Not as long as before like when you all were waiting for chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this chapter, my head pretty scramble right now so sorry for any mistake that I made. Once again thanks for read it.**


End file.
